


Darkness Falls (I'll Be By Your Side)

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Nea was running feather-like fingers through his hair, only applying the minimal pressure with the hairbrush, movements familiar and relaxing. It was a special thing for them, sitting in the silence, only each other's presence for company in the quiet cover of the night.
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell & Mana Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Darkness Falls (I'll Be By Your Side)

Mana gazed into the reflections in the mirror, sky long dark and the dim light of the bedside lamp next to him the only thing illuminating him and his brother.

Nea was running feather-like fingers through his hair, only applying the minimal pressure with the hairbrush, movements familiar and relaxing. It was a special thing for them, sitting in the silence, only each other's presence for company in the quiet cover of the night. Mana treasured every second of it, from the soothing combing of Nea's fingers through his hair to the softness of Nea's under his.

He was smiling he knew, always unable to resist neither the pull of his lips nor the lightness in his heart. Here, with Nea, he felt complete. Here, alone with Nea, he could fully appreciate every second of breathing, of laughing, of living. Here, he wouldn't have to pretend to be the always smiling and carefree Mana. Here, in the darkness, he could say how thankful he is for living. Here, he could whisper how he didn't want to waste away on a bed with this frail body of his.

"Nee, Nea..." He turned his head to look over his shoulder, strands of hair falling to the side of his face and smiled.

"I'm glad you are my brother."

Nea blinked slowly and then cupped Mana's face, left thumb rubbing gentle circles under the other's eye and smiled. Gently, he rested his forehead against his brother's and deep gold peered into molten gold through long eyelashes. Mana smelled like early summer rain and caramel, he was like a breath of fresh air in the cold, bleak world. Nea smiled wider. Mana stared back with breathtaking tenderness and endless love and leaned in his touch.

"I love you too."


End file.
